Single Grip Open 2016
From the AroundSquare website: Format of the Event The 2016 Single Grip Open will be based online, using clip videos posted to designated social media platforms. Portions of the event will take place on Instagram, Facebook, and Reddit, in order to include (and hopefully expand) the three communities. The contest is open to almost anyone anywhere. Sponsored begleri pros will not be competing, but will be involved and submitting clips in an exhibition capacity, to help share styles, tricks, and ideas for participants. The Process Prepare your clips in advance according to the guidelines below. * On December 9th, submit your clip to the designated social (links below). Clips submitted after midnight Pacific time on the night of December 9th will not be considered (and those submitted early, well you might get a worm, but you won't be considered either). ** Facebook: post to https://www.facebook.com/singlegripopen/ (shortlist will be reposted by the event committee) ** Instagram: Use hashtag #2016singlegripopen for your submissions (shortlist will be posted to the @singlegripopen account by the event committee) ** Reddit: post to https://www.reddit.com/r/SingleGripOpen/ (shortlist will be reposted by the event committee) * Initial submissions will be judged by the event committee, and a shortlist will be created during December 10th, using the best clips submitted on each of the three social media platforms. * Contestants are required to be available/ contactable via the platform they submitted on during the afternoon/ evening of December 10th so that videos can be obtained for reposting (because most platforms do not make it easy for us to download and repost content to other platforms). * The shortlist will be posted (to all three platforms) prior to the morning of December 11th, and voting will run all day on December 11th up until midnight. * The winner will be announced on December 12th, and will hold the title of 2016 One Grip Wonder. The Prizes The winner of the Contest will take the title of 2016 One Grip Wonder, and will win (of course) a set of golden Business Class Titanium Titans, a matching set of Business Class Hydras. They will also win $100 USD in cash. That's a hundred smackers. For real. The Rules * Players can submit only one clip (yes, one clip period, no one clip per platform). Anyone found to have submitted more than one clip will be disqualified. * All clips must be between 15s and 30s, and must be continuous footage (i.e., no spliced together edits) * Clips can be be edited in any other way, including slow motion segments, filtering, colour effects, blurring etc.. * The entire clip must make use of a single grip (i.e., top grip, mid grip, low grip, or others) * Additional other grips are allowable during the play, for example, during wraps, provided the original grip is not released * No releases from the grip are allowed (i.e., no gap transfers, no aerials, no rolls) * Possible tricks and moves might include: slips, rebounds, wraps, stalls, direction/ plane changes, and anything else that you might be able to come up with inside of the constraints of the contest * Any begleri can be used, including short game or long game begleri, but length of string should be reasonably consistent with begleri (i.e., don't submit a clip with meteor hammer or monkey knuckles claiming it is a big begleri). * Updates and clarifications 2016-12-04 ** It is allowable to shift from standard to fakie position (bead on palm side to bead on knuckle side), provided the grip on the string is not released in the process. ** It is allowable to adjust the grip, for example, by tucking in one of the two fingers of the grip while keeping the other extended, provided the original grip is not released in the process ** It is allowable to use the other hand, other body parts (be tasteful you rowdies), or aspects of the surrounding environment in tricks, provided the original grip is continuously maintained. ** Any contestant whose video is identified for the shortlist, but who does not respond in a timely manner to requests for the video to be resubmitted via dropbox, google drive or similar link, will forfeit their chance to be shortlisted. ** By submitting a video for the contest, contestants are agreeing to allow the contest organizers to repost their videos, and/ or edit them for inclusion in an anticipated compilation video of the contest. * Clarification 2016-12-05 ** It is not allowable to spread the fingers holding the grip apart while maintaining the begleri in their position using another finger or thumb, as this is considered a change of grip, even though the string position may not change. For example, from high grip, it is not allowable to scissor open the index and middle fingers while keeping the bead in place with the thumb. Partial separation of the fingers may be permitted as long as the spirit of the event (single grip begleri) is deemed by the judges to be upheld. Be creative, but if your creativity takes you into what is clearly a grey area, be prepared for the likelihood that you may be disqualified. Recommendations for Contestants * Practice, prepare, and edit your clip in advance. It can be prepared at any time, but will only be submitted during the dates of the event itself. * Try to include a variety of different moves and tricks. * Take the time to plan your filming.. ensure good lighting and a background that makes it easy to see your begleri. Careful use of slow motion can help. * In this contest, style, finesse, and flow are going to be more important than technical difficulty. The quality and editing of the clips will also count, so take the time to film and submit quality footage. Category:Events